Harry y Ginny para siempre
by Ines Weasley Potter
Summary: Fic de Harry y Ginny. Harry quiere a Ginny tanto que quiere casarse con ella. Pero... ella no sabe que quiere Harry.
1. La Cena

Harry Potter salía del ministerio cuando se encontró a una pelirroja que le estaba esperando. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Qué te han dicho ?-preguntó Ginny.

-Me han dicho que vuelva dentro de una semana y me dirán si tengo el empleo.

-Espero que te lo den.

-Oye Gin…-titubeó Harry.

-¿Mm ?-Ginny caminaba despistada.

-Pues…Quería decirte… Bueno dejaló.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa ?

-Nada nada.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por las calles de Londres. Al llegar enfrente del apartamento que ocupaba la pelirroja, la cogió y la puso enfrente de él.

-Ginny, ¿mañana podrás venir a cenar conmigo ?

-Bueno, tenía planeado ir al callejón Diagón con Hermione-Harry la miró con una mirada penetrante- Bueno, le diré que no puedo.

-Vale, fantástico.

Ginny lo besó y empezó a apartarse pero Harry le cogió por la cadera y la siguió besando.

Cuando se separaron, Harry la miró y le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana-dijo la pelirroja.

Harry se despidió con la mano y se fue caminando hasta su apartamento, que estaba a dos calles de allí. Se acordaba de su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort había vuelto y había estado apunto de matar a Ginny. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar. En ese momento se había puesto entre Voldemort y Ginny.El rayo del primero le había rozado el brazo, por lo cual tenía una fea cicatriz. Luego, había cogido su varita mientras Voldemort miraba a Ron incosciente y había dicho el conjuro que había matado a Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso del último siglo. Ron había ido a San Mungo, y le habían curado. Todos estaban felices. Acaba de ser la boda de Ron y Hermione que vivían en una casita cerca de La Madriguera. Harry ya había estado mirando casas que se vendían no muy lejos de allí. Quería casarse con Ginny, hacía seis meses que se lo quería pedir, pero ella acababa de salir de Hogwarts, y Harry no había tenido valor suficiente para pedírselo. Ahora, quería a toda costa casarse con ella y formar una familia, por eso tenía tantas ganas de conseguir el empleo. Harry era auror pero acababa de fallecer el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, por lo cuál Harry había solicitado el empleo. Entró en su apartamento y cerró la llave. Se desnudó, se puso el pijama y se durmió. A unas calles más allá, una muchacha de 17 años, pelirroja, estaba tumbada en su cama, revolviéndose entre las mantas y pensando: " ¿Qué querrá? ¿Por qué quiere verme? Igual quiere cortar conmigo." Undió la cabeza en el almoadón, llorando. Elle quería con locura a Harry Potter. Siempre lo había querido. Y ahora, él iba a cortar con ella porque era un año más pequeña y había encontrado a una mujer de su edad, muy guapa y seguro que a su lado, ella no era más que una simple chica. Llorando y muy triste, Ginny terminó por conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a trabajar al ministerio. Estuvo cuatro horas, hablando con la gente, solucionando problemas de los aurores, etcétera. A la una en punto de la tarde, Harry salió de la oficina salió al aire libre. Esperaba ver a Ginny esperándole, pero no vio nada. Se extrañó un poco, pero no se preocupó. Ginny sabia defenderse, ya no era esa niña asustada que había conocido. Se dirigió a su restaurante favorito. No era muy especial, por eso no llevaba a Ginny a ese restaurante casi nunca. Entró y pidió un sandwich de jamón, su favorito. Se sentó en una mesa. Al otro lado de la sala. Había una muchacha llorando desconsoladamente. A Harry le son'o esa chica, y si instinto de héroe le dijo que se debía de acercar. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que conocía muy bien ese llanto. Era el llanto que había sonado el día en que a pocas moría a manos de Lord Voldemort. Era el lanto que sollozaba al pie de la cama de hospital de otro pelirrojo, casi muerto, que se hacía llamar Ron Weasley. Ese llanto que conocía tan bien, pues no pertenecía a otra persona que a su novia. Se sentó a su lado. Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado. Seguía sollozando tapándose la cara con una servilleta de papel. Harry terminó por hablar.

-Ginny...

-Ah, eres tu-dijo secándose las lágrimas rapidamente- perdona, me tengo que ir, hasta esta noche.

-Espera Gin.-Harry consiguió cogerla del brazo en el instante en que Ginny salía corriendo. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Harry, nada.

-Eres mi novia-ante estás palabras, Ginny soltó un gemido-tengo derecho a saber que te pasa.

-Oh Harry.-Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos.-¿Quieres cortar conmigo, verdad? No esperes a esta noche, dimeló ya.

-Pero que dices Gin. Te quiero más que todo en el mundo, darí mi vida por ti. Eres la persona que más cuenta para mi. Eres mi novia.

-Harry...-Ginny empezó a hablar, pero se tuvo que callar porque en ese instante Harry ya la estaba besando. Ella al principio no respondió, pues le había pillado por sorpresa, pero luego hecho sus brazos al cuello de su novio y empezo a besarle apasionadamente. Le quería. Harry le quería...

Al final, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por un camino. Ginny no tenía ni idea de porque Harry le había convocado, y prefería no saberlo. Corrío a su apartamento. Ya eran las dos menos cuarto. Habían quedado en que Harry la iría a buscar a las siete. Tenía cinco horas antes de irse, tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse. Entonces, decidió ver una película. Conocía los artefactos muggles muy bien, había hecho estudios muggles y le habían gustado mucho. Trabajaba de dependienta en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Terminó la peli a las cuatro. Se fue a pasear. Asi pasó el tiempo y a las siete estaba resplandeciente. Tenía un vestido rojo sin mangas que le llegaba asta el suelo. Se había puesto unos pendientes largos y tenía el pelo precioso. Unas ondulaciones por todo el pelo recogidas en una coleta con pelo suelto a la vez. Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Él estaba con traje simple y corbata. Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo cogió. Llegaron a un restaurante lujoso. Se acomodaron en una mesa. Ginny miraba a todas partes, y Harry la miraba a ella. Ella se dio cuenta de su irada y este desvió rapidamente sus ojos. Cenaron sin incidentes, hablando de todo y de nada. Al final, al llegar al postre Harry dijo:

-Ginny, te tengo que decir algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres...?¿Quieres...?-vaciló.-¿Quieres un poco más de vino?

-Ah, vale.-Ginny estaba desilusionada, creía que Harry iba a decirl ealgo importante.

-¿Tequierescasarconmigo?

-¿Qué?

Harry recordó una escena similar, en la que él el pedía a Cho Cang ir con él al baile.

Se sonrió a si mismo por dentro.

-¿Quieres ser la Señora Potter?

Ginny se quedó callada. No se esperaba eso. Estaba radiante de alegría. Se acordó de que era una pregunta. Se había quedado callada tanto tiempo que Harry había creído que era un no. Se puso rojo y tomó vino.

Ella le dijo un simple:

-Si.

Harry le besó y le susurró "Te quiero".


	2. La Casa

Harry salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al de su novia. Llegó 10 minutos antes de cuando habían quedado, asi que espero un poco. Cuando solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 10, tocó al timbre. La voz de Ginny dijo.

-Te estoy viendo desde la ventana hace cinco minutos. No entiendo porque no llamaste antes.

Harry se rió y la puerta se abrió. Subió los dos pisos y llegó a la puerta de Giny. Esta estaba apollada en el marco de la puerta. Al verlo, lo rodeó con los brazos el cuello y le besó. Luego le abrazo y él le besó el cuello. Estaban en medio del pasillo, y no se habían dado cuenta que una muggle mayor, de unos 70 años, los estaba observando. Rapidamente, entraron en el apartamento de la pelirroja.

-Esta señora es una cotilla. Una vez Hermione vino a hablarme, y al abrir la puerta para dejarle a Hermione irse, estaba esta señora con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

A Harry le pareció muy gracioso, pero solo dijo « Que gente ».

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver tus padres ?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-Si, dejame peinarme.

A los 5 minutos, los dos desaparecieron para aparecese en La Madriguera, la casa que más les gustaba a los dos.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Alli estaba Fred Junior.

-Hola tía Ginny-exclamó el pequeño.-Estámos pasando las vacaciones aqui, con George y Katie y su hija Helene. Hoy llegarán Percy, Penelope, Bill y Fleur con todos sus hijos.

En ese momento entró Charlie, que seguía viviendo en casa de Molly Y Arthur. Había dejado Rumania, estudiaba los dragones en Londres. Harry estaba nervioso. Había previsto anunciar su boda delante de los Señores Weasley y no delante de toda la familia.

Ginny y él saludaron a todos. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y dijo.

-Vamos al salón.

Todos se desplazaron. Percy y su mujer, Bill y Fleur, y todos los hijos llegaron. Las mujeres prepararon el té, mientras los hombres esperaban en el salón hablando de quidditch. Al final, cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado, Ginny miró a Harry y le guiño el ojo.

La pelirroja dijo :

-Harry y yo os tenemos que anunciar algo. Harry, empieza.

-Ehh… Bueno… Me han ascendido y soy Jefe del Departamento De Aurores.

Todo el mundo se levantó, sonriendo y le dieron la mano o le besaron en la mejilla. « Felicidades Harry » decían todos.

-Bueno, eh, gracias. Eso quiere decir que ganaré 1500 galeones más al año. Por eso, Ginny y yo, hemos decidido…

-¡Casarnos !-terminó Ginny.

Todos se quedaron callados. Y luego todos rieron y abrazaron a la pareja que era feliz. Bill y Fleur anunciaron que su hija mayor, Tatiana, entraba en Hogwarts en septiembre. Ginny y el ojiverde explicaron que la boda sería unos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry. Todo el mundo estaba feliz. Se oyó un crac y aparecieron Hermione y Ron. Ya sabían lo del matrimonio. Ellos estaban casados desde hacía un año, y la castaña estaba embarazada de este de ya seis meses. Si era un niño, lo llamarían Harry y si era una niña, Jane. Toda esa familia era feliz. Lord Voldemort había muerto y estaban todos felices. Después de comer, Harry y Ginny se fueron al apartamento de la pelirroja.

-Harry, estuve buscando, y encontré una casa no muy lejos de la de Hermione y Ron. Es grande y bonita. Si quieres, podemos mudarnos alli.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Bueno, es de un antiguo mago, que nos la vende por 5.000 galeones.

-Ah bueno. Eso está bien.

-Tengo el teléfono. Le llamamos y le decimos que iremos a verla mañana.

-Vale.

Harry se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Ginny. A la mañana siguiente…

-¡¡Harry !! Despierta. Dentro de media hora hay que ir a ver la casa.

-Vaaale.

Se prepararon y subieron al coche de Ginny. Llegaron en media hora a la casa. Era muy bonita por fuera. Se veía un jardín y un garaje. La casa era bastante grande, con tres pisos más el ático.

-Buenos días-saludó un mago-Me llamo Federich Golffen. ¿Les hago la visita guiada ?

-Por supuesto-aceptó la pelirroja.

Entaron. Se veía enfrente una escalera, a la derecha una puerta, a la izquierda dos y al fondo a la derecha otra. El pasillito estaba bien decorado. Había un armario y una mesa con mantelitio y un jarrón de rosas. El suelo era parquet y el muro estaba pintado de forma primaveral.

Entraron en la puerta de la derecha.

-Bien-empezó Federich- este es el salón. Es bastante grande. Lo pueden amueblar bien o mal, siempre será precioso. Tiene una puerta que va al jardín.

Salieron de la sala. Entraron por la puerta del fondo a la derecha.

-Bueno, aqui guardo los trastos. Tiene una entrada al jardín trasero. Antes yo tenía un perro, y dormía aquí. Se puede usar como una especie de trastero.

-¿Se podrían poner ventanas aqui o es una de esas salas sin luz natural ?-preguntó Ginny.

-Oh, si quieren pueden poner ventanas. Antes había una aquí (señaló un trozo de la pared) pero a mi perro no le gustaba. La quité. Bueno, prosigamos.

Salieron de la estancia y se dirigieron a la puerta de la izquierda más próxima de la entrada de la casa.

-Esta es la cocina. Es pequeña y acogedora. El comedor, lo pueden poner en el salón. Tengo una mesa rodeada de seis sillas en el salón, no se si lo vieron. Con lo cuál aqui en la cocina solo hay una mesita para desayunar si da pereza poner el desayuno en el comedor, como siempre me pasa a mi. ¿Tienen hijos ?

-No, todavía no. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes más o menos.

-Ah, vale. Bueno-salieron, entraron en la puerta de al lado de la cocina.-este es el baño. Hay un inodoro, un grifo y una ducha. Bueno subamos.

Subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo con cinco puertas. La primera puerta a la derecha, fueron la primera que visitaron.

-Aqui está una sala donde solo hay una escalera que sube arriba. Es que quedaba mal ponerla en el pasillo.

Entraron en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Este es el cuarto más grande. Yo dormía aqui con mi mujer, pero falleció… Hay un balcón que da a la entrada del jardín.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Ya sabían cuál iba a ser el cuarto que compartirían.

Salieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de enfrente de las escaleras que bajaban.

-Bueno, este es otro cuarto, pero yo lo uso de biblioteca. Como hay más cuartos…

La estancia tenía dos ventanas, una biblioteca grande y una mesa en el centro. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Hermione. Entraron en la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Era un cuarto con una cama.

-Aqui duerme mi hio mayor cuando viene. Tiene otro balcón, pero este da a la casa de al lado. Ginny y Harry entraron y se asomaron al balcón. Desde ahí se veía (como había dicho Frederich) la casa de los vecinos, que era, de Ron y Hermione. Salieron de la estancia y entraron en la sala que les quedaba de ese piso. Era un baño.

-El más grande de todos.

Volvieron a entrar en la primera habitación, y subieron al tercer piso. Había tres pueras.

Entraon en la primera.

-Este es un cuarto muy grande, porque tiene una escalera de caracol, como ven. Si suben, estarán en el ático. Luego el cuarto es bonito. Lo usa mi hija pequeña. Ahora está en Beauxbatons. ¿Ustedes fueron a Beauxbatons ?

-No, fuimos a Hogwarts.-Contestó el ojiverde.

-Ah, bueno.

Entraron en la segunda sala.

-Es un baño.

La última puerta daba a una habitación pequeña. Con balcón.

-Aqui duerme mi segundo hijo. En cambio, es de Dumstrang. Raro…

Subieron al ático. A Harry y la última de los Weasley cada vez les gustaba más la casa. En el ático había solo dos puertas. Entraron en una. Un cuarto normal y corriente.

-Mi hermano vive conmigo. Duerme aqui.

Había una puerta en esa sala. Frederich entró por ella.

-Este es un baño para él. Aqui-señaló OTRA puerta-duerme su hija. Se murió su esposa muy temprano, y se quedó sin dinero. Les alojé.

Salieron. Entrraron en la segunda puerta.

-Este es el cuarto de mi sobrina, el que da al baño. Bueno he terminado la visita. ¿Compran ?

-¡¡¡¡Comprámos !!!!-dijeron la pelirroja y el ojiverde.


	3. La Boda

Lo siento poar haber estado un poco ausente, pero esque tenía mucho trabajo...

* * *

Era el gran día. La boda de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley. Harry se despertó todo contento. Se vistió con un smoking que había comprado una semana antes. Ginny Weasley, por su parte, se despertó cansada. Y cuando se acordó de que ese día se casaba, se le pasó el cansacio y empezó a vestirse. El vestido era magnifico. Blaco y largo, con unos guates hasta los codos, de tirantes, con un lazo blanco en la cintura. Se empezó a peinar. Había decidido ir con el pelo suelto y rizado. Se lo había rizado el día anterior en la peluquería. Se puso el velo, estaba guapísima. Se sentó en su cocina y se sirvió un café. A las diez en punto de la mañana, llegó Hermione.

-Hola- dijo Ginny, cuando la castaña se apareció en su cocina.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, delante de Ginny y los ojos desorbitados.

-Es…Est…¡¡¡Estás guapísima, Ginny !!!- consiguió articular.

-Gracias Herms. Me tendrás que decir donde te has comprado ese vestido.

Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo y largo, con manga corta y un escote bastante abierto (lo cuál sorprendió bastante a Ginny) y con su panza de 7 meses y medio.

-Me gusta más el tuyo-bromeó.

La dos se sentaron en la salita y empezaron a hablar. Hermione le contó a la pelirroja que Ron había ido a casa de Harry.

Mientras tanto, en casa del ojiverde, Ron ya se había aparecido y estaba hablando con Harry.

-Hermione salió de casa muy guapa- dijo el pelirrojo- aunque se había alisado el pelo, le quedaba mejor ondulado.

-Ginny siempre está preciosa, pero me dijo Hermione que ya había visto el vestido y que seguro que Ginny jamás se habría puesto tan guapa si se ponía el vestido.

-Tendrás que ver el escote de Herms…

-¿Grande ?

-Eso es poco decir- dijo Ron. Luego los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Asi pasaron el tiempo, hablando de todo y de nada. A las once y media, se aparecieron en la iglesia. Estaba a tan solo unos metros más allá de La Madriguera, donde se celebraba el banquete. Molly Weasley era la encargada de prepararlo, y se había puesto muy nerviosa, puesto que sus nietos estaban todos correteando por la cocina. A las once ya estaba todo preparado, y se fueron todos a pie a la iglesia.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron, estaban todos salvo Hermione y Ginny. La iglesia era muy bonita. Tatiana y Caroline iban con los mismos vestidos, y eran las señoritas de honor. Helene llevaba los anillos, y estaba muy contenta de ello. Alli también estaban Luna y Neville. Luna llevaba en brazos a un bebé muy mono, regordete pero en ese momento dormido (su hija Estrella). Todos se fueron sentando en la iglesia. Molly y Arthur estaban muy contentos. Charlie estaba con su novia. Su novia era unos años más joven que él. Era muggle y se llamaba Danielle. Se iban a casar en pocos meses. Harry se puso de pie. De repente, entró por la puerta Hermione, que tomó asiento al lado de su marido, estaba embarazada, de un chico, al que iban a poner de nombre Harry.

Apareció Ginny. Harry no se lo podía creer. Jamás , desde que se conocían, la había visto tan guapa. El velo le caía al suelo, y con sus manos guantadas sujetaba un ramo de rosas de color rosa. Fue avanzando hacia Harry al son de la música. Ella también le veía guapo. Y pensar que había estado a punto de morir en el último encuentro con Voldemort. Harry al final consiguió aturdir a Voldemort, y luego matarlo.

La última Weasley llegó al altar. El sacerdote empezó a hablar. Llegó a la parte más importante.

-Señor Harry James Potter. ¿Quiere tomar como esposa a Ginerva Molly Weasley ?

-Si quiero- respondió este, figurando estar sereno pero super nervioso por dentro.

-Señora Ginerva Molly Weasley. ¿Quiere tomar como esposo a Harry James Potter ?

-Siquiero.- dijo muy rápido y con una voz inaudible.

-¿Perdone ?

-Si quiero- dijo calmamente. Luego levantó la vista hacia Harry y le sonrió. Este hizo de mismo.

La boda terminó con calma. Luego fueron saliendo de la iglesia. Harry y Ginny quedaron atrás y esta se echo a su cuello y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Le susurró al oído : « Tuve miedo de que dijeras que no ». Él le miró, le sonrió y le besó con todo su alma. Luego le dijo :

-¿Quién diría que no a la chica más guapa del mundo?

Ella sonrió. Fueron llendo a La Madriguera. Cada poco tiempo se paraban y se besaban.

Llegaron a la casa y empezaron el banquete. Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron se levantó y puso su copa en alto.

-Un brindis por Ginny y Harry.

Todo el mundo chocó sus copas. Luego Hermione fue al que se levantó y dijo.

-¡Qué empiece el baile !

Las Brujas De Marbech empezaron a tocar una canció lenta. El Señor Weasley y Ginny se pusieron a bailar juntos. Luego, Harry llegó y le pidió que le deje bailar con Ginny. Empezaron a bailar. Y luego se besaron. Ron y Hermione bailaron igualmente. Molly y Arthur también. Todos estaban felices. Neville y Luna dejaron a Estrella en el carrito y empezaron a bailar. Los niños hacían « Uuuuuh » cuando alguna pareja se besaba. Asi terminó la boda. Harry y Ginny durmieron en el apartamento de este. Habían previsto mudarse una semana más tarde. Hermione y Ron estaban super contentos. Iban a tener un hijo, sus mejores amigos se habían casado y ellos eran felices. Les iban a ayudar en la mudanza pero querían dejarlos solos su primera noche.

En casa de Harry, por la noche :

Harry había hecho un conjuro para hacer una cama doble. Ginny se puso un camisón blanco y corto. Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes y a Ginny se le cayõ el cepillo de dientes. Harry no pudo evitar mirar cuano se agachó Ginny y lo que vio le gustó mucho. (Jaja). Luego se fueron a acostarse. Se miraron en la cama, entonces él le besó. Ella no se separó de él pero le cogió del cuello mientras él le agarraba la cintura. Se separaron y ella emezó a subirle la camiseta del pijama. El ojiverde la miró y ella asintió con la cabeza. Le quitó la camiseta y el empezó a subirle el camisón. Al final, la habitación se llenó de ropa y Harry estaba encima de Ginny. Fue una noche memorable para los dos…


End file.
